If Only Things Went Right
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: Jonny and Jac based fanfic. Of course. The perfect situation I think all us fans would like. If Only.
1. Chapter 1

'_So I was thinking- we could grab a meal at that restraunt in town that ya like and then go shopping'_ suggested Jonny, his full of eagerness as always.

'_I haven't got time Maconie...I've got a mountain of paperwork'_ the red haired woman gestured towards the ever growing stack on her desk _'It's not just going to dis-'_ she continued before the nurse interrupted

'_Make time... for our baby. For our daughter even!' _His words were picked carefully, they immediately softened her heart a little

'_Fine, I'll meet you outside at six'_ mumbled Jac, trying desperately not to put across her delight

'_Great. I'll book the table. See you later'_ He grinned as je ran out of the office in his usual happy manor.

'_Idiot'_ the consultant whispered jokingly after him, a hand innocently gliding over the spot her baby lay


	2. Chapter 2

Jonny pulled out the chair in Jac's favourite restraint, and favourite spot 'There ya go madam' he joked in his smooth Scottish accent as she sat down. He could tell just by the twitch at the corner of her mouth that really she was flattered by his actions.

After eating their meal and filling the moments in between with small talk the atmosphere changed. Their eyes locked across the posh square table and in that moment the two fell in love all over again.

'_Jac-'_

'_I can't do it...I just can't do it Jonny'_ she uttered, her eyes tearing up a little

'_Why not? Just explain it to me please'_ Maconie urged, a mutual knowledge about what they meant

'_I can't hurt you again. When I went to Japan it hurt me so much. I just can't hurt you again'_

'_You didn't hurt me Jac. Believe me'_ he lied, of course she had hurt him; more than anyone ever could. _'With you in my life I'm the happiest I've ever been. And you're giving me the greatest gift'_

'_I just upped and left. No note. No explanation. Nothing. I can't forgive myself, let alone expect you to forgive me' _

'_You just don't get it do you Ms Naylor?'_ he quipped _'I love you!_' He took hold of her hands on the tables and looked her in the eyes

'_I...-I erm... I love y-you too' I_t was the first time such words had passed her lips in months. And she meant it.

'_I want to wake up every morning in the same bed as you, eat dinner with you every evening and cuddle up with you on the sofa at night. I want our child to grow up in a loving family with her parents. I want to grow old with you Jac, nobody else'_

After a long pause Naylor spoke; words that for once she really meant '_I want that too. I really do'_

With that Jonny laughed happily and his partner smiled.

'_So marry me?_!' the nurse exclaimed, barely stopping to think about his words

'_What?'_ Jac questioned taken aback

'Marry me? Be my wife'

Joking she teased him, barely thinking the funny man would comply _'Not unless you get down on one knee'_

Without a seconds thought Jonny jumped off his chair and onto the floor on one knee besides Jac

_'Jac Naylor, will you do me the absolute honour and agree to marry me?_' the room of people around the fell silent- all inquisitive to know her answer. The evening had confirmed the answer she was about to give was absolutely right. No thought was needed

'_Yes'_ she whispered. As Jonny wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed the other costumers erupted into cheers. J

ac Naylor engaged? Correct!


	3. Chapter 3

It was simplistic- the easy way to describe it. The fancy hotel had managed to fit the loved up couple a mere six weeks after Jonny's proposal. No one knew; or rather barely anyone knew of their plans to secretly marry. Jonny's best friend from Scotland had travelled over for the big day. Mo sat on one side and Sacha on the other. Elliot had the honour of walking the previous ice-queen down the aisle. Jac couldn't think of any one better. He'd taken on the role of her Dad in a loving sort of way, and really they had a great deal of appreciation for each other.

Jac walked down the aisle in a figure hugging white, silk gown; nothing to elaborate. It worked more than necessary to expose her growing bump but it suited her terrifically. Not one to dawdle, she more than sprinted towards her Husband to be. There was a small mutual agreement that they wanted the wedding to be as short as possible- after all they had their whole lives together ahead of them.

As the beautiful bride approached Jonny and came to a standstill at her side Elliot kissed the Consultant's check and took her hand from his arm, placing it into the nurses secure grip. Just like any father figure would he then whispered into Maconie's ear _'Look after her, for me' _to which he responded with a grin. Elliot took his seat next to Mo. All three of them couldn't remember a moment they had seen Naylor smile more, especially as Jonny uttered words of love into her ear _'You look sensational'_

'_So we're all here today to witness the marriage of Jacqueline Naylor and Jonathon Maconie' _started the Priest who stood in front of them both, the couple barely taking any notice of words that left her mouth. After what seemed the flicker of a eye the important vows came.

'_I ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawful marry to declare it now'_ ordered the man. After a tense few seconds, with no reply, he continued.

'_Jonathon Maconie, will take Jacqueline Naylor to be your wife?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?_' questioned the male Priest

'I will' he answered without hesitation

'_Jacqueline Naylor, will take Jonathon Maconie to be your Husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,  
and, forsaking all others,  
be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?_'

'_I will'_ Whispered Jac, after briefly cringing at her Christian name.

'_I, Jonathon Maconie, take thee, Jacqueline Naylor, to be lawful wedded Wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part'_ Boomed the Scottish man copying the Priest, looking Jac in the eyes.

'_I, Jacqueline Naylor, take thee, Jonathon Maconie, to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part.'_ Spoke Jac, also following the males lead.

Jonny's best man, David, then presented the rings to the Priest. Jonny took the one specially crafted for his partner and slipped it onto her wedding finger and repeated the necessary words

'_Jacqueline Naylor, I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
All that I am I give to you,  
And all that I have I share with you,  
Within the love of God,  
The Father, The son and the Holy Spirit'_

The woman then took the simple gold band and placed into onto her husband-to-be's wedding finger

'_Jonathon Maconie, I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,  
All that I am I give to you  
And all that I have I share with you,  
Within the love of God,  
The Father, The Son and the Holy Spirit'_

'_In the presence of this congregation Jonathon Maconie and Jac Naylor have given their consent and made their marriage vows to one another. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I can therefore pronounce you Man and Wife.' _Smiled the Father happily

No gesture was needed. Their four guests erupted into cheers and clapping whilst the newly married couple sealed the deal with a kiss. Jonny's left hand slipped peacefully onto Jac's bump. Never had they been so happy before. Mr and Mrs J Maconie. Or rather Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie. Married.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Jac'_ shouted Mo across the ward to where the Consultant was stood analysing some patients notes

'_What?'_ she questioned, not even looking up from the information she was taking in

'_Can you take a look at a patient in bay five please'_

'_Do I look as if I'm made of time or something?'_

'_Do you really want me to answer that'_ joked Effanga before she carried on _'his symptoms are a little worrying and you'd be better suited than me. Thanks!'_ she quickly walked off not giving her colleague a chance to reply

'_Typical!'_ hissed Jac under her breathe. She closed the file and slammed it on the Nurse's station before heading off in the different of bay five. At seven months pregnant, her bump was slowly taking over but her walking was unbelievably maintained; a sense of authority in each step she took.

...

'_Mr Thompson, Ms Effanga had asked me to take a look at you' _explained Naylor sharply to the middle aged man lying in the bed

Eyeing up her bump and the blue scrub shirt drapped over it the man rudely questioned her ability _'Are you sure you're capable of looking after me?'_

_Sorry?'_

'_In your condition'_

'_I'll have you know I'm one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the building. If you'd lie still and be quiet then I can get on with my job'_ the female stated abruptly as she listened to the patient's chest using her personal stethoscope. Several minutes later she broke the silence

'_I'm going to order a CT scan and blood tests then we'll have a better idea of what's going on'_ Jac turned on her heel and walked off, before giving orders to a wary nurse several feet away. Whilst doing it the same thought ran through her mind, _'How dare a patient question her competence! She was pregnant, not dying'_ just as Jonny entered her view

'_Alright darling?'_ asked the nurse as he leaned in a kissed his Wife's cheek

'_Do you mind? Signs of public affection on the ward are banned'_ but she still kissed him back briefly, ensuring nobody saw them

'_I'll be in the cafe waiting for you once you've finished work'_ Maconie echoed behind him as he went about his work. The male had softened his wife's heart, and their marriage was going smoother than anything ever had in Jac's life. Although of course the Consultant was adamant on asserting her authority as always. Something's just couldn't be changed.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Jonathon Maconie, will you get your backside down here this minute!' _shouted Jac up the stairs as she stood at the bottom. She was dressed in her usual smart attire accompanied by an overly sized brown-long coat that failed to do up around her bump. In her left hand was her bag as well as her work stuff.

'_Okay, okay I'm coming...darling'_ her husband called back; his footsteps could be heard as he dodged around their bedroom the floor above.

'_Don't darling me! It's quarter past seven.'_ she replied, briefly looking at her white watch on her wrist '_We're going to be late'_

'_We will not be late! I'm here now'_ the Scottish man smiled as he headed down the stairs. As usual he was dressed in blue jeans, a chequered shirt and his smart brown coat with his leather satchel. _'Your prince charming, aka your chauffeur, is here sweetheart.. Now where did I put the keys' _Maconie muttered as patted his coat pockets.

'_Here. Some of us are prepared because their other halves are incapable of the simplest of tasks' _Jac grunted as she walked out of the front door with the car keys, and into the icy cold air. Awkwardly she climbed into the passenger seat of their fairly new Range Rover, slamming the door shut after her. Her husband then obediently followed, shutting the front door behind them both.

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm actually allowing you to drive such an expensive piece of equipment'_ Naylor moaned.

'_Excuse me; I'm the safest driver you've ever met. Come on admit it, I'm awesome behind the wheel!' _Jonny joked as he drove down the road and negotiated the seemingly very early morning traffic exiting the estate on which they lived.

'_If our child grows up to have your sense of responsibility and sense of direction, then I'll be allowing her nowhere near a car- let me tell you now!'_

'_Don't you listen to your mummy; she's just grumpy because it's far too early in the morning to be deemed early. Daddy is an excellent driver, she just won't admit it and-' _Maconie excitedly spoke, addressing his unborn child before his wife 'rudely' interrupted.

'_Jonny, Jonny just stop. I'm about to puke at your sickening tone. I'd very much like to keep my breakfast in my stomach, rather than the floor of the car'_

'_Okay. You're right; it's a little too early to deal with Naylor vomit' _

Jac lightly thumped her husband's arm as he kept his hands on the steering wheel, although a reoccurring smile broke across her face as she place one hand on her burgeoning bump as her daughter furiously kicked away

* * *

The married couple walked onto the ward holding hands. In years gone by Jac wouldn't have been seen dead holding another person's hand affectionately but these days it was irrelevant. She was married and she was pregnant.

'_Ah, here are the love birds!'_ chirped Mo cradling her coffee in one hand

'_Morning Mo'_ laughed Jonny, fooling around with his best friend. Jac loosened her husband's hand as she walked off in the direction of her office.

'_Thanks to SOMEBODY we were very nearly late'_ the consultant sarcastically remarked.

'_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed' _whispered Effanga as Jac slammed her door

'_You wanna bet?'_

'_She's carrying your child Jonny!'_

'_And don't I know it! Every twinge, kick, morning sickness...it's all my fault. At this rate I won't have any nuts left'_

'_Wait until she goes into labour, my dear friend_' Mo laughed loudly as she walked off. Jonny looked on, barely processing her words.

* * *

A knock broke the silence of the woman's joint office. Without waiting to be welcomed in Jonny barged in, his usual happy self.

'_One Hot Chocolate for Mrs Maconie, as well as a doughnut'_ placing a large cup from the coffee bar on his wife's desk and a paper plate.

'_Why thank you, and what have I done to deserve this pleasure?_' she grinned, barely able to control her excitement

'_Well I just thought my darling wife could do with cheering up'_ Jonny explained as he planted a kiss on Jac's cheek and held her face in his left hand _'And we all know Chunky loves doughnuts'_ he teased.

Ignoring his last comment Naylor questioned what he had meant _'Cheering up? Me? Seriously? I'm an ice-queen, officially'_

'_We know that's not true-'_

'_Anything else Jonny, because I'm due in theatre in an hour; as you well know'_ a small side of her sharp tongue showed again. Who could blame her? She was pregnant but she most certainly didn't want to lose who she was. Her dashing husband exited the room, aware it wasn't clever to get on the wrong side of his woman. Only then did Jac tuck into the mouth-watering cake her fella had foolishly bought her.

* * *

'_So how's she doing then Maconie? Asked Mo at the nurses' _station

'_How's who doing?'_ Replied Jonny puzzled whilst reading over a patient's file _'Mrs James in bed four is recovering well, just waiting for Jac to look at her obs again'_

'_Not Mrs James, your wife Jonny'_

''_Well you know about as much as I do. Why'd ya ask?'_

'_She's pregnant, with your child. We know she's not the most maternal of people. But I dunno, she seems to have changed in recent months'_

'_That's the Maconie effect! No-no, she's doing great, I think she's made to be a mum, she'll be great. Trust me!'_

'_I know she will because she's got you, and you've got her. You're lucky Maconie, very lucky'_ it was the first time such words had slipped from Mo's mouth when talking about Jac, but she meant it.

'_Hey thanks. But don't think those soft words are getting you out of babysitting duties!'_

'_Who said anything about getting off babysitting duties? You won't be able to get rid of Aunty Mo!' _Ms Effanga chuckled just as her pager went off_ 'I'll catch you later, drinks after work?'_

'_Sure. Catch you in a bit you old softy!' _Smiled Maconie as he got back on with his walk and Mo dashed off.

* * *

Jonny slipped out of Mo's car and shut the door as quietly as he could. The cold air stunned his face a little as he briskly walked up the drive to his front door. The street lights, as well as their automatic porch light, lit up his route. The Nurse dug deep in his coat pocket and pulled out his forever growing set of house keys. The car the married couple had driven to work in that morning was now parked neatly on the drive. He slid the key into the lock, twisted in whilst simultaneously pushing the oak door open. He briefly waved to Mo as she sped off, before hurriedly shutting the door behind him desperately trying to lock the cold air out.

The temperature inside was noticeably warmer than outside. The under floor heating working at full blast, warming the male's feet as he slipped his shoes off. It added to the homely feel they had tried to create.

'_Jac?'_ the tired Nurse called out quietly _'Jac are you there?'_ He walked through the hall and opened the door into the living room. Their flat screen television lit up the room, as well as the metal free standing lamp in the corner. On one of the corner leather sofas lay Jac, fast asleep. She'd wrapped herself in one of their many snug blankets.

Her husband smiled to himself as he stood in the door way. Admittedly it was one of the greatest sights he would ever have the privilege of seeing; his wife completely at ease. It was no news to anyone that her life hadn't been the easiest and getting Jac to relax had always been a problem.

Jonny walked over to her side and sat beside her on the sofa, brushing her hair off her beautiful face and kissing her forehead. Slowly the sleepy woman stirred.

'_Hello there sleepy'_

'_I must have fallen asleep'_ she tried to explain

'_Hey, that's fine but now your loving Husband has come home to take you to bed'_ looking at the carriage clock on the mantel piece her carried on _'it's half eleven'_

'Well that sounds good to me' she smiled as she sat upright and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Jonny stood up and then took Jac's hand and helped her up of the sofa, followed by giving her a long hug and holding her close_. 'Come on then Mrs Maconie, let's get you to bed'_ he whispered as he gently guided her to the stairs _'I'll be up soon, just gotta lock up' _He briefly watched as the consultant slopped up their rather grand stairs. She was stunning, even when pregnant; lose fitting trousers, a neutral coloured shirt draped over their unborn child and a dark blue cardigan.

By the time Jonny had made it upstairs, changed into his night trousers and a clean t-shirt his exhausted wife was fast asleep in bed. He climbed into their king-size bed alongside her, wrapped his arms around Jac's warm body and pulled the duvet securely around her. Then turning his side light off he settled himself down to sleep. At that moment their unborn daughter kicked away inside her mother and that's when it hit him with a force so strong he held the woman tighter; Mo was right, he was incredibly lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

The fiery red haired woman woke up, the late sun rise slowly beginning to break through the crack in the curtains. She instantly felt safe- a feeling she only fully understood now and accepted, even cherished. A quick glance at the clock on her bedside table told her it was 8:30. As Jac turned her head, still encased in her husband's arms, she caught Jonny staring at her with a smile on his face.

'_What are you smiling at?'_ she questioned

'_Do I have to have a reason to smile now?' _he replied

'_No, of course not... So what were you smiling at?'_

'_My wife'_

'_I'm about to throw up here!'_

'_Why thank you! So what are we gonna do today then?'_

'_Today?' _she paused for several seconds as she turned around in her mans arms and faced him, whilst racking her brain as to what day it was. _'Today's...Saturday. Ah lovely Saturday... so, what are we going to do then?'_

'_Well I was thinking we could go for a drive around... grab a bite to eat at a pub with a roaring open fire and talk the day away'_

'_Only you could possibly make such a sickening thought sound so pleasant'_

'_So that's a yes then?'_ the nurse jumped out of bed _'Terrific... I'll bring you breakfast in bed!_' Jonny continued as he bounded out of the room, across the landing and down the stairs.

_10 minutes later_

'_Breakfast for Mrs Maconie!' _Chirped the male as he re-entered their master bedroom. Jac, now sat up in bed, took the tray off him and placed it upon her lap.

'_A round of toast, porridge, fruit and tea? Even you know that's not necessary!' _she grunted as she examined the tray. 'And since when did I eat bananas in the morning?'

'_Well, you look hungry. Plus you'll need it because I thought that we could go for a walk in the countryside. And hey, the bananas mine! Hands off greedy' _explained her husband as he snuggled back under the duvet, taking his banana and peeling the skin off

'_A walk? In this weather? It's freezing!'_

'_Come on. We spend all week cooped up in the hospital, I thought it'd be good for us to get out; enjoy the fresh air and clear our heads'_

'_I swear to God, one of these days I'll bash your head in Maconie!'_

'_I'm not taking no as an answer. Now tuck in, we're leaving at eleven' _Jonny looked smug. Jac on the other hand looked down right annoyed, although inside she was secretly happy. He was right, they spent far too much time indoors worrying about other people's problems rather than focusing on their own lives.

* * *

'_Slow down would you!'_

'_Passenger seat-driving again Jac... just sit back and relax would ya'_

'_At this rate the only place I'll be relaxing, as you so call it, is a hospital bed on AAU'_

'_Don't be so daft. My driving is perfectly alright-'_

'_Have you seen the speed you're going round these country lanes? I'd like to meet our child Jonathon!'_

'_Okay-okay, fair point'_ Jonny slipped his left hand off the steering wheel and onto his wife's knee; the beauty of an automatic car. Naylor held onto it, rubbing her thumb up and down. He briefly looked across at his wife and smiled, before fixing his eyes back on the winding roads.

The Range Rover pulled up in a country lane car park, only slightly off the road and surrounded by beautiful frosty green fields. Jac opened her door and climbed out, pulling her coat around herself as she did. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans, brown winter boats and an oversized thick grey coat and scarf she pulled off the pregnant/casual look very well. Jonny climbed out the other side, locking the car with the key as he did. He was dressed in blue jeans, walking boots and a black winter coat; surprisingly the two matched nicely.

'_Which way are we heading?'_ asked Jac, shoving her hands in her deep pockets. Steam exited her mouth as she spoke; her warm breathe clashing with the cold air.

'_That way I think... unless you want to go off road?'_ Maconie pointed over to the left, in the direction of a country footpath

'_You're hilarious, you really are'_ together they walked off in the shown direction. Jonny held onto Jac's hand tightly, having prised it out of her pocket.

'_Well this is nice, isn't it darling?'_

'_Okay, I'll admit it. It was one of your better ideas! Although it is rather cold'_

'_Finally! You admit that I know my wife pretty well'_

'_No-no, you're right. We spend far too much time indoors, and not enough time together'_

'_All that'll change soon by the arrival of mini us'_

'_Don't remind me...So where are we going to eat then?'_

'_The whole 'eating for two' thing is a myth- you know that, right?' _he joked, which earned him a nudge in the ribs _'I don't know. I thought we could have a walk around, jump back in the car and drive until we find a pub suitable for Madam'_

* * *

The comfortable silence that followed was often broken with talk about life, their baby and terrible jokes- on Jonny's part. It was the simple things that Maconie had always longed for, and he'd unintentionally helped his wife realise what she really wanted out of life.

The married couple had arrived at, what looked to be, a lovely country pub; just as Jonny had pictured in his mind earlier that morning. They'd walked for what had seemed miles, but was only a short ninety minutes. Jac had overridden her tired and achy body to please her husband, strolling uncomfortably alongside him as their baby decided to make herself known. The Consultant had, of course, spent the entire rushed journey to the first pub they could find moaning.

'_You either get me to a pub now, or you'll leave to regret it! Your child is playing football with my bladder and uterus!'_

'_Okay-okay, I'm going as fast as I can!'_

Jonny had pulled into the gravelled car park, his wife hurriedly unfastening her seat belt and dashing out of the car and into the quaint pub leaving her husband laughing. Maconie locked their car up and carried his wife's bag and phone inside; searching for a suitable table that Jac would agree with it.

'_Alright there?'_ Asked the barman, clearly keen to welcome any new customers

'_Hiya'_ replied Jonny as he chose a cosy two seated table in the corner '_Nice place you got here'_

'_Thanks. Was that your Mrs I saw running through?'_

'_Ah, yes. Sorry about that. We've just been walking... seems there weren't any places to eat for miles so we thought we'd give this place a go'_

'_Great, give us a shout when you're ready to order'_

Jonny took his place at the table and was quickly joined by his wife, who looked mightily happy to have relieved her bladder. Jac happily took her position opposite her husband and scanned the menu that lay on the side. The pair warmed themselves up with the roaring fire just feet away, just had Jonny had wished. Both their coats lay on the back of their chairs, as the heat from the building hit them.

'_I'll have the fish and chips, with a glass of water- please'_ ordered the Consultant

Jonny didn't dawdle, knowing how grumpy she became when hungry

'_Righty ho!'_ he jumped up from his seat and, carrying the menu, walked over to the bar to the same man who had first greeted him. From where the red haired woman was sitting she could hear her husband lighting up a conversation with the male. That's what she loved about him; his easy ability to take to anyone. His charisma, warmth and comedy made him _her_ Jonny.

* * *

'_So you tired now?'_

'_You try walking for miles whilst carrying a foetus'_ replied Jac, her arms crossed above her bump, staring directly at the male.

'_I'll take that as a yes then...'_ Jonny remarked whilst swigging his second beer out of the glass _'I remember when my weekends were filled with drunken parties and arriving home at an unreasonable hour. Look what you've done to me Jac!'_

'_I have done nothing to you. Look what you've done to me!_' pointing drastically at where their child lay within her '_Was it not you who said not so long ago that they wanted a wife, a family, a dog, and house with roses over the doors, the whole shebang?'_

'_That was I! I've swapped those dramatic years for a much quieter life- with my wife'_

'_It's not all that bad. Nights in front of the television, meals out...not complaining are you?'_

'Would I do such a thing?!...Come on then Mrs Maconie, humour me with baby names'

'_We've been through this a dozen times. How the hell do you name a child before it's born?'_

'_Josephine? Mary? Susie?'_ at each suggestion Naylor raised her eyebrows further in disbelief _'I know- I know, I've got it! Caroline?'_

'Funny, very funny' she replied, resisting the urge to crack a smile _'If you think I am naming our child with such ridiculously old fashioned names then you're sadly mistaken Jonathon' _

'_You suggest something then'_

'_How about no. I'm sure even we can think of something far nearer the time'_

'_Have it your way then. The nursery? Now that's something we have to talk about'_

'_You win. I was thinking you could do it...or rather I'm telling you you're doing it. I get the pleasure of carrying your child; it's only fair you do your bit'_

'_You actually trust me to decorate our child's nursery?'_

'_No, not really but it doesn't appear we have any other options'_

'_Terrific! We can go shopping tomorrow' _Before Jac had time to argue a casually dressed waiter interrupted with their food, a welcome sight after an hour and a half of walking.

* * *

As the winter sun began to set at an unreasonably early hour Jac decided she'd had enough and she'd rather like the comfort of her own home. The Scotsman on the other hand seemed fairly happy where he was, as he finished another pint.

'_Right come on then'_ she announced, taking her coat from the back of the chair and slid it on whilst standing up.

'_Where?...Home? Okay-okay I'll bring the car round the front' replied_ Jonny, retrieving the vehicles keys from his pocket.

'_I don't think so!'_ argued Jac, grabbing the keys off him_ 'You've had two pints. I'll drive'_ the female marched out of the warm pub and into the cold atmosphere. Jonny obediently followed his wife, whilst zipping up his coat.

'_Bye. See you again'_ he hurriedly shouted after him to the bar man, who chuckled to himself at the sight of the woman with her fella so clearly wrapped around her little finger.

Jac climbed into the driver's side, neatly squeezing behind the steering wheel and adjusting the seat accordingly for herself. Jonny jumped in the other side, fastening his seat belt up and rubbing his hands together warming them up. As soon as the ignition had started he put the heated front seats on in an attempt to warm the cold, cream leather seats up.

'_Next time you suggest going for a pub lunch, how about you stick to soft drinks? Or even better, water!'_ moaned Jac as she reversed from the parking space and speed out of the car park and into the country lanes.

'_Yes ma'am!' _replied the male, evidently trying to get out of what could become a tense situation. His wife drove at speed through the windings roads, clearly ignoring her orders to her husband hours before. Jonny didn't complain though; she was the safest person he knew behind the wheel thanks to years of surgical training and a steady hand. Instead the male turned on the high-tech music player which was connected via Bluetooth to both their phones. He scrolled through his music list and picked 'I love you'- turning the music up and playing it full blast whilst singing along. The tempo made Jac put her foot down, her eyes still transfixed on the road.

* * *

By 7pm Jonny was lying on the sofa with the flat screen television on watching some film that had appeared. The roaring fire warmed the large living room, and the dimmed lighting added a sense of winter to the surroundings. He sipped warm tea from his favourite mug, one hand behind his head.

Jac opened the living room door; dressed in oversized pyjamas and a dressing gown- red from her long soak in their bath. Her long hair hung below her shoulders; silky smooth.

'_Budge up'_ she whispered as she stood beside Jonny. He stayed lying on his back, whilst his wife climbed in between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Jonny wrapped his arms around her wife's shoulders and kissed her head.

'_I love you sweetheart'_ he whispered into Jac's hair

'_I love you, too'_


	7. Chapter 7

Jonny led Jac up the stairs, one hand over her eyes and another on her arm guiding the pregnant woman.

'_Right, just a few more steps'_ he informed his wife

Jac held onto the banister, taking each step tentatively _'Believe it or not Jonny, I do know how many steps are in our house'_

All her husband could do was smirk. Of course she knew how many steps there were; Jac liked to be in control, and that very much included the sixteen steps from the ground floor to the first. As they reached the door of one of the spare bedrooms the nurse leant around Jac and pushed the door open. He manoeuvred her to the doorway and with a beam on his face shouted _'Tadaaa'_ as he took his hand away from the woman's eyes. It took several seconds for the red haired consultant's eyes to adjust to the light, but once they had she too smiled. For the first time in months Jac stood there speechless, taking in her surroundings.

The room in which they stood had been painted in several coats of light pink, along with a newly laid thick cream carpet on the floor. In the middle stood a large white wooden cot; already fully dressed with bedding. Matching wardrobes, changing units and drawers adorned one wall whilst the other han 'Maconie' painted in black swirly writing- with room for a first name to go above. As usual, the windows were fitted with wooden blinds but had also been teamed with pink curtains.

'_What'cha think?_' enquired the male, pleased with his work.

'_It's...'_ started Jac, trying to conjure up the correct words for how she felt _'It's fantastic' _she stated several seconds later, turning round and planting a well deserved kiss on her husband's lips.

'_Really!? You like it?'_ he replied, slightly taken aback. He'd braced himself for what he thought was the inevitable backlash of Jac's dislike. _'So the hard work was worth it then...thank goodness for that!'_ Jonny leaned his head back, releasing a sigh of relief.

'_No, no. It's better than I could have imagined...Our daughters lucky to have you as her father' _

'_Woah, where'd that come from?-'_

'_Just as I am to have you as my husband' _she continued, before reaching up slightly and kissing Jonny again. He wrapped his arms around his wife's back and held her close in a warm embrace. Gently he smoothed her red hair down and stroked the side of the woman's face.

'_You old softy!'_

* * *

The house lay pretty silent; with just the two of them it wasn't rare. From the hall the booming of the television could be heard through the door- as well as Jonny laughing at irregular intervals. The kitchen on the other side of the wall was lit with the over head spot lights. Jac stood at the island that lay in the middle, carefully chopping a variety of vegetables and then chucking them into a small pot on the hob. Music from her iPhone, which was plugged into the docking station, played out at a reasonable level; not too loud but not too quiet.

'_JONNY...JONNY!'_ she shouted, trying to be heard above the television _'JONATHON MACONIE!'_

Quickly the living room door could be heard opening and Jonny popped his head around the kitchen door.

'_D'ya call me?'_ he smiled, as if butter wouldn't melt.

'_Only about three times...tea will be ready in an hour' _

'_Righty ho. Anything else? You coming to watch tv with me?'_

'_I would rather scratch my eye balls out than listen to Michael McIntyre tell unfunny jokes'_

'_Come on, he's not that bad'_

'_Miranda on the other hand is another matter entirely-'_

'_We'll watch Miranda then! I'll put it on now' _the male replied in his deep Scottish voice as he dashed into the living room to change the DVD over. Jac laughed for several seconds before following him, picking up her mug of tea on the way out of the room.

The married couple sat at their oversized oak table in the corner of the kitchen, both opposite each other. Both of them were tucking into a rather wholesome home-cooked meal of stew and dumplings accompanied by a glass of fresh orange juice.

'_Top marks on the food sweetheart'_ mumbled Jonny with his mouth full of meat

'_You would say that, the only decent meal you've managed to create recently was beef stroganoff'_

'_I'll have you know that's a very complex dish!'_

'_Yeah-yeah. It's your turn tomorrow and I expect some-' _started Jac before she was interrupted by the house phone ringing. She leant across the table and grabbed the discarded phone that had been left off its charging base.

'_Hello, Jac Naylor'_

Jonny carried on eating his food, watching his wife's face carefully for any clues to as who may be on the phone.

'_Yes, right...okay. Give me fifteen minutes'_ she continued before hanging up and placing the phone on the table. As usual the use of 'goodbye' was absent indicating it was work related.

'_That was Hanssen. I'm needed on Darwin. He was his usual guarded self so I'm not entirely sure what's going on'_ Jac stood up _'I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't wait up though'_ she kissed her husband's cheek as she walked past him into the hall way where she proceeded to put her boots and coat on.

'_Take it easy Jac. I mean it'_ warned the male who had twisted himself around in his seat to watch the woman_. 'I love you'_

'_Stop fussing Jonny... I love you too'_ she added before heading out the door with the car keys in hand. A minute or so later Jonny could hear the rumble of the car as it moved off the drive. He sat there, alone, finishing off his meal; a sense of silence and emptiness filled the house.

* * *

As the clock struck 1am Jac rolled onto the drive; or rather she reversed onto the drive. After turning the engine off and grabbing her bags from the passenger seat the tired woman climbed out of the driver's door and gently shut the door. After taking several seconds to locate the right key on the key ring Jac slid it into the front door and pushed the door open, pulling the latch down to shut it quietly behind her. Their house was immaculate- an easy task with just two adults living in the building; two adults that were quite frankly very rarely at home. Usually Jac insisted on order to make their hectic lives easier but on this particular late night she instead dumped the holdall and bag in the hall way, and slung her coat on the hook.

Although having told Jonny not to wait up for her she knew he had. He always did. It was obvious he'd cleared their plates away from the numerous hours previously, and the male nurse was now sprawled out across the corner sofa asleep.

'_Jonny'_ Jac whispered as she tried her best to kneel down beside him _'Jonny, I'm home'_

Slowly the male opened his eyes, yawned and then stretched.

'_I thought I told you not to wait up' _she added

'_I wasn't going to leave my wife to come home to a silent house, was I? Anything serious?'_

'_Turns out they needed some assistance on AAU'_

'_And they couldn't have called someone else in?'_

'_We've been over this time and time again. Do you want me to spell it out for you?'_

'_You're pregnant Jac!_ ' exclaimed her husband as he sat bolt upright holding her hand

After a brief pause she replied '_I know- I know...and a tired one at that'_


	8. Chapter 8

'_Merry Christmas Mrs Maconie'_ Jonny whispered into his sleepy wife's ear. Jac lay there for several seconds unresponsive as a sharp smile spread across her face. Last Christmas she had offered to work overtime busily distracting herself from the festivities, a year later and she had woken up in bed with her husband and her womb currently occupied by their unborn daughter.

'_How can you be so cheery at' _she paused whilst checking the clock _'7 am?' _

'_IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAS!'_ shouted Jonny, grinning.

'_How could I possibly forget? You've been counting down for the past month and our house looks like Santa's grotto' _for the first time in her life, the Consultant had decorated her very own Christmas tree. Jonny of course had gone to the extent of hanging lights outside; Jac had drawn the line at a blow up Father Christmas on the roof. Admittedly the warm homely feeling was something she had never experienced before, and surprisingly she loved every second of it.

'_Hey, come on! It's the best day of the year'_ started Jonny before reaching over to his cabinet drawer and pulling out a small box _'Look, I got you this'_ he handed the box over to his wife and ushered her to open it.

'_I thought we weren't doing big presents Jonny'_ she complained, a glint in her eye

'_I know, I know. But it's our first Christmas together and our last before the baby arrives. If I can't spoil my wife, then what's the point in life!? Go on open it'_

Jac flipped the small lid open on its hinges. Inside sat a beautiful but simple gold ring. She lifted it out delicately and inspected it, taken about by the thought that had been put into creating it. Just like the carriage clock he had given to her on the eve of their wedding Jonny had had the inside engraved with _'Jac. All my love, Jonny.'_ The carriage clock on the other hand said _'To My Darling Wife. All my love on Our Wedding Day. Jonny'_

'_It's-It's beautiful. It's absolutely gorgeous'_

'_I'm glad you like it' _he chuckled, taking the ring off her and sliding it onto her finger along with her engagement and wedding ring. _'I thought it important to mark our first Christmas with something special'_ He leant forward and planted a kiss on his wife's lips, smoothing down her hair with him hand and looking her in the eyes.

'_Merry Christmas Jonny'_ she whispered smiling _'So I suppose I better put you out of your misery and tell you what I've bought you'_

'_Ah no Jac, I don't need any presents. Having you all I need-all I want!'_

'_Don't be daft! Now, you can only have a part of it today and then you can collect the other part tomorrow'_ she explained. Jonny looked at her confused, trying to work out what it was. The woman placed a set of keys in his hand and he stared at them.

'_What's this for?'_ the key, clearly marked with the BMW logo, made no sense. Attached to it was a silver key ring with _'Jonathon Maconie' _engraved on it.

'_Well, I thought it was time you got rid of that heap of junk out there so I've bought you a new car_.' Jac handed him the neat brochure with the specification outlined in the front cover. Jonny flicked through it, trying to take it all in.

_Valencia Orange BMW 125d M Sport E-door Sports Hatch  
18" M Star-spoke style 386M alloy wheels  
Coral Red Dakota leather upholstery with Black highlight  
Matt oxide silver interior  
Fine line Read interior trim finisher  
M Sport Package  
M Sport suspension  
M Steering wheel  
Sport seats, front  
Armrest, front with sliding adjustment  
Driver comfort package  
Servotronic Steering  
Park Distance Control, front and rear  
Cruise control with brake function  
Seat heating, front  
Sport automatic transmission_

'_You bought this, for me?' he questioned, stunned_

'_You deserve it. Let's face it; you've put up with me for long enough. And I refuse to let you drive our daughter around in that death trap of a car, or me for that matter'_

'_I don't know what to say... Thank you so much' _for the first time in years he was speechless. Completely shocked by his Wife's generosity and the effort she had gone to.

For anybody else, one partner would have had to consult the other before buying such an expensive piece of equipment. Some a loan would have been needed but for Jac it was just a dip in the ocean; a small reflection of their joint wealth. There was no denying that for a very long time it had just been Jac. She'd lived in a minimalistic flat without a mortgage and barely spent any unnecessary money. Now she was glad of a family to share it with; to enjoy it with. To see her husband's face light up was enough to tell her it was worth it. They had steady and, in Jac's case, substantial wages coming in. How the other half live, eh?

* * *

Jac lay on the sofa, gently stroking her bump and smiling. Jonny was the other side of the wall chopping vegetables and momentarily checking on the turkey cooking in the oven.

'_Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday!'_ he sang, along with the radio _'When the kids start singing and band begins to play, Oh I wish it could be Christmas every day, so let the bells ring out for Christmas'_

His reindeer socks were appropriate for the occasion, as well as his red Christmas jumper which he had teamed with a checker shirt and jeans. He slid across their tiled kitchen floor from one unit to another, busying himself with food preparation. His wife on the other hand had refused to wear such a bright jumper and had instead stuck with his usual casual attire; jeans with an elasticised waist to accommodate her bump, a maternity t-shirt and long blue cardigan. She had though, worn the snowmen socks bought especially for her by Maconie.

'_It was Christmas Eve babe, In the drunk Tank, An old man said to me, we won't see another one, And then he sang a son, A rare old mountain dew...'_ sang the male in his Scottish accent, getting the song down to a tee. Jac lay on the sofa smiling to herself. So this is what a proper Christmas was? A Christmas tree, presents and the people you love...

As the doorbell rang Jac jolted out of her daydreaming.

'_Jac, can you get the door sweetheart!'_ shouted Jonny

'_Yeah-yeah'_ she eased herself off the sofa and walked to the front door, her cardigan hanging around her prominent baby bulge. As she pulled down the handle and opened the door an overly jolly Sasha shouted _'MERRY CHRISTMAS!'_ with an excited Daniel joining in with his father.

'_Ah, it's you. Come in-come in'_ she greeted, moving out of the way to let the pair and Chrissie in. _'Jonny's just in the kitchen cooking the food.'_ As both adult's entered they kissed the female on the cheeks. Chrissie and Jac had agreed months beforehand to get along for the sake of their partners. Daniel ran past them all and into the living room, clutching what appeared to be a bag of toys. He was well accustomed to the layout of the house after several sleepovers in the Maconie household.

'_Merry Christmas you three!_' greeted Jonny as he joined them in the hall way, a towel slung over his shoulder

'_Merry Christmas mate!'_ replied Sasha who shook his hand whilst Chrissie planted a kiss on his cheek. It was clear that the male's were the most excited about the Christmas festivities.

'_You go on through to the living room with Jac and I'll bring the drinks through in a sec. Mulled wine okay?'_ the Scot asked

'_Sure'_ replied the older woman

'_Sounds good to me buddy'_ grinned the oversized Doctor as he followed Jac into the sitting room. He then went and plonked himself on the spare sofa, pulling his wife down next to him. The red haired female went and took up her position on the corner sofa, leaving space for Jonny to join them.

'_So what we all had for Christmas then?' _questioned Jonny, aiming it mainly at little Daniel _'What did Father Christmas bring you Daniel?'_

'_I got...I got a new bear that talks!'_

'_What'cha gonna call him?'_

'_Daddy said Rufus...does he look like a Rufus to you?'_

'_Yeah-yeah, I think he does!'_

'I think Rufus suits him'added Jac smiling, holding her glass of diet coke

'_See, didn't I tell you!...Chrissie insisted on Monty, or rather Montgomery'_

'_No-no, I just thought it was more suitable'_

'_He's called Rufus!'_ screeched young Daniel

'_Well that's that then'_ joked Sacha tickling his Wife playfully

'_So what did Sacha buy you then Chrissie?'_ inquired the nurse sipping his mulled wine

'_Oh nothing big. We're off on holiday in January for ten days'_

'_Hmm, if only somebody had thought of that for us'_ remarked the consultant sarcastically, nudging Jonny in the ribs. For a split second her husband thought of a valid point, but decided against it. Pointing out she was heavily pregnant wouldn't go down well.

'_Instead he bought me a very nice ring, for a male's taste anyhow!'_

'_And she bought me a new car which I pick up tomorrow'_

'_Anything nice?'_ nudged Sacha desperate to know more

'_You bet!...Come in the kitchen and I'll show you the brochure' _he signalled as he exited the room to check on the food

* * *

As the darkness swamped the outdoors Jac and Jonny stood beside each other in the kitchen; one washing and the other drying. The radio had been switched the docking station for a steady stream of Christmas songs.

'_So what did you think of your first proper Christmas?'_

'_I'll admit it was a lot more enjoyable than I ever thought it would be!'_

'_Is my Wife starting to fall in love with Christmas?'_ the male joked as he bumped hips with Jac _'And whilst you're in a good mood- I agreed we'd look after Daniel for Sacha and Chrissie next weekend'_

'_You did what?' _

'_Sacha's booked a weekend away for the two of them. I could hardly say no, could I?'_

'_Jonny! It's Christmas, he's a hyperactive little kid and I'm heavily pregnant!'_ the Consultant pointed out, looking her husband directly in the eyes

'_Yes-yes I know. Come on, he'll be no trouble'_ he argued, a smile sweeping his face and the usual glint in his eye. The curly haired male grabbed Jac gently and pulled her into the middle of the floor.

'_I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree...' _sang Mariah Carey through the speakers. Jac faces broke out into a huge beam, her cheeks flushing slightly as she gripped Jonny's waist and he held her close. They stood in the moment dancing lightly together.

'_I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you'_ sang Jonny before passionately kissing the pregnant woman as the music continued blaring out.


	9. Chapter 9

A large group of them sat around a handful of tables in the pub; Mo, Sacha, Chrissie, Jac, Jonny, Serena, Ric, Edward and so on. Jac had been persuaded by her joyful husband to come out for the evening. In fact it had taken him several hours and a really rather pitiful sulk to drag her out.

The pub around them was bustling, as were the streets with merry-men and their partners. Most of them completely and utterly intoxicated with alcohol. Others high on laughter and love, being with the people they love the most. The group of medics were a mixture; several had clearly consumed more than they could handle and the rest were in charge of making sure they stayed safe. Admittedly though the red-haired Consultant was the only group member to be (fully) sober enough who would be able to clearly remember the evening the following day. Whilst everybody else knocked back one alcohol beverage after another, she stuck with a never ending supply of diet coke. Unlike any other year though she was surrounded by people she had come to love and care about; a self-built family. In previous years she'd spent the time alone hidden in her flat or working tirelessly at Holby.

The barman rang the bell that was screwed to the wall and in unison the groups of drunk (and sober) punters counted down loudly.

'_TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE- HAPPY NEW YEAR!' _they all shouted as friends and relatives hugged each other in ways you only see on such occasions.

Jonny grabbed hold of his wife and kissed her before shouting above everybody '_Happy New Year sweetheart!' _just twelve months ago she'd sat in her office as the streets around the hospital came to life with cheers and fireworks.

Smiling she replied _'Happy New Year Jonathon' _before being bombarded with seemingly endless hugs, kisses and best wishes from their work colleagues.

Within seconds the separate groups of people were gripping each other's hands and singing the famous _'Auld Lang Syne'_

'_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?  
Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne?_

For auld lang syne,  
My dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne...'

* * *

As the clock approached half two in the morning, New Years day, the pub slowly started to empty. Weary and drunk people deserting their friends for their beds. Ric had long left the Holby group, bidding them all farewell shortly after the clock had struck twelve; the festivities too much for his head (and body) to handle. Jonny sat enjoying his friends company whilst Jac sat next him; her head slumped on his shoulder whilst she slept. The Scotsman cradled his shattered wife whilst chatting quietly with the rest of his colleagues. Seconds afterwards Jac let out a short moan as Jonny suddenly jolted whilst laughing.

'_Looks like it's past somebody's bedtime!'_ joked a tipsy Sacha, Chrissie nudging him softly in the ribs

'_Hmm. Best get her home...Jac come on, Jac wake up' _he announced before continuing to shake the woman a little

'_What? Are we going yet?'_ she questioned, slowly opening her eyes and yawning

'_We're off home. Come on'_ ushed the male helping his wife up

'_N'aww would you look at that, being looked after by her Nurse'_ laughed Mo, completely drunk

'_Well least I won't have a hangover in the morning, unlike some!_' Jac answered sarcastically as Mo rolled her eyes.

Jonny lagged behind his wife as he said his goodbyes and ensured they would all manage to get home safely. The grumpy and tired Consultant on the other hand had already started to walk towards the exit, putting her coat on as she did- ready to brace the icy air.

_As her husband caught up he made it clear of his plans 'Hey, Jac- wait up! We're getting a taxi!'_

'_No-no we're not. We live ten minutes away, I'm sure even you after several pints can manage that'_ she smirked and linked arms with his, digging her hands deep into the pockets of her coat. He grinned at her determination. She was heavily pregnant, tired and cold but still she refused to let anybody look after her.

The two of them dodged the late night drinkers lining the streets, the streetlights guiding their way.

'_So Jac, our daughters due this year!'_ he shouted excitedly when they were alone

'_And don't I know it!'_

'_Excited?'_

'_If you'd have asked me that a year ago I would have laughed in your face but now...yes-yes I am excited. A new chapter in our lives with my handsome husband'_

'_You're gonna be a great mum, you know that don't you?'_

'_So you keep saying, time will tell Jonny'_

'_No, I know you're gonna be a great mum! Don't ever doubt it...and whilst you teach her manners and how to succeed in life I'll ferry her from one dance lesson to another and play 'shop' for as long as she wants'_

'_Do I get a look in on the fun side of things, or am I just going to be seen as the strict parent?'_

'_Oh I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement!' _he joked

Approaching the front door with the Christmas Wreath hung on the door and the lights changing colour occasionally, they paused outside.

'Happy New Year Jac, this is gonna be the best year ever; you'll see!' spoke Jonny softly before embracing his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonny had picked up his brand spanking new car the day after Christmas; Boxing Day. Jac had accompanied him and signed all the necessary paperwork. The married couple had circled the impressive orange car whilst Jonny commented on every little detail. After a lingering and sickening goodbye the male had left his old heap of junk at the BMW car dealers ready to be scrapped. Her husband then jumped into the driver's seat, altered the chairs position and got used to the settings. Jac and eased herself into the passenger's seat and watched on as the male beamed with happiness. Before they knew it the pair of them were flying down the motorway at speeds exceeding anything Jonny had ever tried with his wife present beforehand. The pale female clung onto her seat as if life depended on it.

On arriving home Jonny jumped out of the driver's seat and ran round to the passenger door before opening it and romantically lending his hand for his wife.

'_Madam...'_ He spoke in a posh voice, Jac trying her very best to conceal her laughter.

'_That's the very last time I get in a car with you!' _she exclaimed, still a little pale, as she held onto Jonny's hand and heaved herself out of the seat.

'_Not this again! You're perfectly safe in a car with me, and hey you bought me the car...did you really expect me to trawl along at granny pace?'_

'_If you hadn't noticed your wife is heavily pregnant with your child!'_ she grunted as she struggled over to the front door and let herself in, leaving the door open for the male whilst he locked the car and took one last look at his Christmas present- smiling to himself.

* * *

_Two hours later_

'_JONNY!'_ shouted Jac from the study on the ground floor, far too tired to get up and search for her husband politely. _'JONATHON!'_ to which there was no reply; not even an utterance or a grunt. Leaving her never ending pile of paperwork behind, and getting out of her specially made office chair, she searched for the male. All the rooms downstairs were empty. The corner light lit up the kitchen whilst the flickering of the fire in the living room allowed her to observe Jonny wasn't in there either.

She opened the front door and peered outside, from the front door she could see the back door of the Range Rover wide open and her husband half in and half out of the doorway. Jac watched for several minutes, listening carefully to him talking to himself- still unaware of what he was doing.

'_Jonathon...dare I ask what you're doing outside?'_ she boomed, causing the male to freeze. He reversed out of the car and turned to face the straight-faced woman.

'_Ah Jac... Well I thought as were going to become parents very soon it vital we got some practice in'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_As you well know, they're not going to let us take our daughter home without a car seat so I thought I'd try and install it'_

'_How's that going for you?'_

'_It's a lot harder than the instructions make out.'_ He held several pieces of the brand new car seat in front of _him 'I haven't a clue where these go! And before you ask; no, I haven't even managed to fasten it in once yet!'_

Jac let out a wicked laugh, the humour obvious. She walked over to join his side, with her indoor shoes on, and gently pushed him out of way.

'_Let me have a go!' _she insisted as she awkwardly peered into the car. Within seconds and with no help from the instructions Jac had managed to fix the car-seat in place. _'So what was so difficult about that?' _

The Scotsman looked over her head in amazement _'How'd ya do that!?_'

'_I must have the special touch' _the red haired replied to the puzzled male. _'For goodness sakes Jonny, just watch me and then try it yourself. Surely even you can master a car-seat!' _The consultant took the whole contraption out and started from scratch whilst Jonny watched on determined to master it. Once she'd completed the task, again, they swapped places and Jonny tried whilst Jac encouragingly helped when he got stuck. In years gone by Jac wouldn't have had the patience to do such a task but now it was important that Jonny felt comfortable with his impending role change, and to also show that they were equal to one another.

After half an hour of agonising step by step instructions Jonny finally slotted the seat into place, success plastered across his face, as well as Jac's.

'_Well at least our daughter will be safe in the car'_ laughed Jac, planting a kiss on the male's cheek.

'_Someone ought to tell the company that morons need simpler instructions! Morse code isn't my language' _raged Jonny, embarrassed

'_You are NOT a moron Jonny. It's our first child, of course we're going to have teething problems. You'll get the hang of it'_

'_Let's hope the pram easier to collapse!' _joked Jonny, leading his wife back indoors.


End file.
